poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Piglet
"]] ]] '']] '''Piglet' is Winnie the Pooh's best friend. He's a "very small animal" who loves acorns and helping his friends. He's timid and has many fears, but he can be brave sometimes. In 2003, Piglet starred his own film, Piglet's Big Movie. Piglet was voiced by John Fiedler up until this actor's passing in 2005. Beginning with the series My Friends Tigger & Pooh, the role was filled by Travis Oates, who also provided the character's voice in the Kingdom Hearts series of games. Piglet lived in a beech tree, though in The House at Pooh Corner, Piglet ended up giving his house to Owl at Eeyore's suggestion, when Owl's house blew down. He then moved in with Pooh. In the Disney canon, this story was depicted in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, though future releases have shown Piglet living in his own house. Appearances * Winnie-the-Pooh (book) - 1926 * The House at Pooh Corner (book) - 1928 * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) - 1968 * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (short film) - 1974 * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) - 1983 * Welcome to Pooh Corner (TV show) - 1983-1986 * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV show) - 1988-1991 * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (TV special) - 1991 * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (TV special) - 1996 * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (TV special) - 1998 * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (film) - 1997 * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (film) - 1999 * The Tigger Movie (film) - 2000 * The Book of Pooh (TV show) - 2001-2002 * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (film) - 2002 * Piglet's Big Movie (film) - 2003 * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (film) - 2004 * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (film) - 2005 * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (film) - 2005 * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (TV show) - 2007-present * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (film) - 2007 Catchphrase Oh, D-D-D-Dear. Oh, Dearie Dear. Internationally *In Brazil, Piglet is known as Leitão and was voiced by Oberdan Júnior from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh until the first episodes of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, after which the role was given to Alexandre Moreno. It is still unknown which of them will voice Piglet in the upcoming Winnie the Pooh film. *In France, Piglet's name is Porcinet. He's had three different voice actors in French dubs of Pooh productions: Roger Carel from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh to Pooh's Grand Adventure; Roger Crouzet in the frech dub of The Tigger Movie; and Hervé Rey in more recent productions. *In Italy, Piglet is called Pimpi and has also been voiced by three actors: Roberto Stocchi (New Adventures), Fabrizio Vidale and Luca Dal Fabbro. *In Japan, Piglet's name is ピグレット and he is voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Notes *Piglet's teeth chatters most of the time when Piglet talks. *Piglet has never had a tail in Disney cartoons, but a pig tail is visible in some promotional posters for Piglet's Big Movie. *Although Piglet is not given very many solos, he did get one in the special "Boo To You Too, Winnie The Pooh" where he sang "I am Not Afraid". Category:Characters